daria_fanworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Legion of Lawndale Heroes
Legion of Lawndale Heroes is a shared world series created by Roentgen, in which the major characters of Daria acquire super-powers and are convinced or manipulated into forming a "Legion" of such young people by Russell Stark, a mysterious software magnate. The term also refers to the band of Daria-derived superheroes that is the focus of attention in this AU Dariaverse. Started in 2005, the series was limited to readers of the Sh33p's Fluff Message Board, but has recently migrated to the Paperpusher's Message Board. It is over 100,000 words long, approaching the length of such series as The Look-Alike Series, The Driven Wild Universe, Falling Into College, Bed and Breakfast Man, and the works of Steven Galloway. In late July of 2007, Brother Grimace made an announcement on PPMB that (with the permission of Roentgen) he would take over primary writing duties on Legion of Lawndale Heroes (up to the completion of Chapter Eighteen). (LLH - Year Two was concluded with the Mini 'Election Day'; "Volume Two" concluded as of LLH 13:9.) Brother Grimace said that he would not attempt to seriously change the tone of the fic, and that he would also attempt to talk Roentgen into coming back to the title. Other writers have contributed their own stories since then. In June 2011, Brother Grimace announced that, after a nineteen-month hiatus to the LLH primary canon series (because of real-life writing engagements; several LLH-related fics were released in the interim), Legion of Lawndale Heroes: Volume Three would resume in August 2011. The primary antagonist for Chapter Fourteen will be Janet Barch, returning from her last appearance (in LLH: 11:7) along with Lex Luthor (who hired her after she disappeared from Lawndale after attempting to murder Mack Mackenzie and destroy Lawndale with a malfunctioning experimental fusion reactor. Year One won "Favorite Crossover" story and the series won "Favorite Ongoing Series" in the 2007 Daria Fanworks Awards. The series also tied for Favorite Ongoing Series in the 2008 Daria Fanworks Awards, and tied again for Favorite Ongoing Series in the 2009 Daria Fanworks Awards. Origins The series takes its name from the Legion of Super-Heroes comic book, which was first published by DC Comics in 1958. The very first story was written by Otto Binder and drawn by artist Al Plastino, with the premise that Superboy - Superman as a teenager - was invited to a join a club of super-powered teenagers from the future. The Legion series has remained in publication by DC in one form or another for over fifty years and has been "rebooted" (retold from the beginning, discarding previous continuity) several times. However, there are common elements in all of the retellings that form something of a Legion mythology. Roentgen decided to retell the story and set it in Lawndale using characters from Daria. One rule of the comic Legion was that each character had one characteristic superpower; this rule was applied to the various Daria characters. Other themes and elements from the comic-book Legion have been introduced, but the series remains with at least one foot firmly planted in the Daria universe. Timeline Initially, the series was divided into "chapters" which are divided into "parts". A completed chapter consisted of between eight and eleven parts. The first eight chapters make up "Year One" of the Legion, with Jane Lane being named Leader of the Legion and Sandi Griffin being named Deputy Leader. Both positions are elected positions. After the completion of the first eight chapters, Roentgen made the decision to move the stories more quickly by assigning only four parts to a completed story as opposed to eight. Furthermore, the beginning of the ninth chapter started "Year Two" of the Legion's history, with Quinn Morgendorffer winning the post of Leader, with Sandi Griffin serving as Deputy Leader for the second year in a row. Previously, these chapters were only titled "LLH x.y" where x is the chapter number and y is the part. As parts of the story were posted on fanfiction.net and elsewhere, those chapters were retitled. Chapters 1:1 through 3:8 received names when each section was posted on fanfiction.net for the first time. When the story was posted at the PPMB for the first time, posts looked exactly as they did on SFMB with no retitling. However, an upgrade to the PPMB destroyed the formatting of the story which resulted in Roentgen going back and reformatting the series. This allowed for some minor corrections of names for consistency as well as allowing for a chance to give titles to sections that had not been titled. Chapters between 4:1 and 8:8 received their titles for the first time during this process of code correction. Segments posted after 8:8 were given titles before the parts were posted to PPMB. In LLH, Volume Two, Brother Grimace (finally) decided to continue the continuity established by Roentgen, and renumber the chapters he's written in the appropriate fashion. The majority of his chapters also happen to be the name of a song (ex. 'Brain Damage', 'Don't Let Me Get Me', etc.). Titles Main article: List of Legion of Lawndale Heroes stories Links to Titles Main article: Legion of Lawndale Heroes Links "Minis" Brother Grimace introduced the idea of "Mini-Episodes", which served to (as he put it) "...fill in the blanks about some storylines, or just touch on little things and ideas that were overlooked or bypassed out of necessity in the main fic." These mini-stories will be titled and the LLH chapter which they followed will be noted. As Minis do not fall into chronological order, they will be designated "Mxx", with xx being replaced with the order of publication. Minis planned but not completed will keep their xx designation. *M1 "Sparring Session" (12:4) *M2 "Fraternity Brothers" (12:5) *M3 "Legionnaires 101" (12:5) *M4 "Dinner" (between 12:1 and 12:5; roughly the same time as MS1) *M5 "For The Boys At Camp Victory" (between 12:1 and 12:5) *M6 "A Special Day For The Colonel" (between 13:7 and 14:1) *M7 "A Quintessential Attitude" (13:1) *M8 "Meta Yo Mama" (between 13:8 and 14:1) *M9 "Waif Fu" (between 13:7 and 14:1) *M10 "A Day at the Races" (after 13:7) *M11 "The Little Drummer Girl" (during 13:6) *M12 "Eclipse" (between 13:7 and 14:1) *M13 "Falling Into Unusual Circumstances" (during 'A Legion Halloween') *M14 "Network Connections" (between 13:8 and 14:1) *M15 "Bull Session" (between 13:7 and 13:8) *M16 "Part Of The Solution" (between 13:8 and 14:1) *M17 "The Vetting Process" (during 'A Legion Halloween') *M18 "Cop" (between 12:7 and 13:1) *M19 "The Legion Encounters, Part 1" - "Pizza Night With The Girls" (between 13:9 and 'A Legion Halloween') *M20 "The Legion Encounters, Part 2" - "An Unexpected Stop" (between 12:7 and 13:1) *M21 "The Legion Encounters, Part 3" - "Equal Payment" (before 1:1) *M22 "The Legion Encounters, Part 4" - "Not So Different" (during 13:9) *M23 "The French Canadian Teacher" (series prequel; before 1:1) *M24 "Contrails" (occurs parallel to 'No One Is To Blame') *M25 "Situation Update" (takes place during the Worldburner Crisis') *M26 "One Door Open, One Door Closed" (between Chapters Thirteen and Fourteen) *M27 "The First Battle of Legion Tower" (takes place during the ''Worldburner Crisis') *M28 "Wind Beneath My Wings" (during 14:1) *M29 "Attraction" (during Chapter Fourteen) *M30 "How To Avoid A Trap (takes place immediately following the conclusion of the ''Worldburner Crisis') *M31 "A Matter of Retrieval" (takes place during 14:2) *M32 "Competition Kitten Cannon!" (takes place immediately following "Election Day") *M33 "The Real Legion" (immediately precedes "No One Is To Blame") *M34 "Crossing The Legion" (outside mainline LLH continuity) *M35 "Invitations" (between Chapters Fourteen and Fifteen) *M36 "Twenty Five Things About Julia Carlyle" (takes place two weeks after "Invitations") *M37 "Red Squared" (takes place during the ''Worldburner Crisis) *M38 "On The Road with Julia and Quinn" (takes place outside regular LLH story continuity) *M39 "A Vision of Other Possibilities" (takes place parallel to "Attraction") *M40 "This Is Why We Cant Have Nice Things" (takes place after "Twenty Five Things About Julia Carlyle") *M41 "Friendly Conversation" (takes place immediately after Chapter Fourteen) *M42 "Flood Control" (takes place immediately after Chapter Fourteen) *M43 "Substitutes" (takes place within roughly the same time-frame as "Invitations") *M44 "Little Girl Found" (takes place between Chapters Fourteen and Fifteen) *M45 "The Remember That They All Served Affair" (takes place between Chapter Fourteen and "Invitations") *M46 "Musical Theater" (takes place between Chapters Fourteen and Fifteen) *M47 "Where Did Quinn Go?, Part 1" - "Down The Rabbit Hole" (takes place immediately after Chapter Fourteen) *M48 "My Sister and Me" (takes place between Chapters Fourteen and Fifteen) *M49 "Where Did Quinn Go?, Part 2" - "Somewhere, A Barch Is Smiling" (takes place after "Ride") *M50 "Paying Respects" - "(takes place between Chapters Fourteen and Fifteen) *M51 "Sisters Are Doing It For Themselves" (takes place at the end of Chapter Fourteen)] *M52 "The Big Piece of Chicken" (takes place several days after "This Is Why We Cant Have Nice Things") *M53 "Kids Love Dinosaurs" (to be determined) *M54 "Keep Your Chin Up" (takes place several hours after "No One Is To Blame") *M55 "Working At The Car Wash" (takes place several months after the events of LLH Chapter Fourteen) *M56 "On The Cutting Edge" (takes place after the events of "Where Did Quinn Go? - Parts 1 and 2") *M57 "Unsolicited Advice" (takes place between LLH 14.3 and 14.4) *M58 "A Considerable Amount Of Paperwork" (takes place between Chapters Fourteen and Fifteen) *M59 "A Little Exercise" (takes place some time after "Hey Man, Nice Shot") *M60 "Almost Over You" (takes place between Chapters Fourteen and Fifteen)] *M61 "Sandy, You Hoopy Frood" (takes place between Chapters Fourteen and Fifteen) *M62 "Morning In The Park With Jane" (takes place between Chapters Thirteen and Fourteen) *M63 "Just Living My Life" (takes place between Chapters Twelve and Thirteen) *M64 "Bullying A Dragon" (takes place one week after "A Little Exercise") *M65 "Situation Update On The Detainees" (takes place the morning after "Chemistry") *M66 "The Wounds That Never Heal" (indeterminate placement within Legion continuity) *M67 "Required Secondary Abilities" (takes place after Chapter Fourteen) *M68 "Bear Spray" (takes place between Chapter Twelve and Thirteen) *M69 "Eating Speaks Louder Than Words" (indeterminate placement within Legion continuity) *M70 "With Apologies To Degrassi - Who Would You Date?" (takes place one week before "The French (Canadian) Teacher") *M71 "Mr. and Mrs. Lane" (takes place before "Skunkworks") *M72 "This Is Man's Work" (Alternate LLH continuity) *M73 "Rutting Season" (takes place between Chapters Fourteen and Fifteen) *M74 "Today, Everyone Is Irish" (Takes place during Chapter Eleven) *M75 "Just An Average Couple" (takes place during Chapter Fifteen) *M76 "128 Seconds with Jane Lane" (Alternate LLH continuity) *M77 "Statement of Intent" (takes place at just before Chapter Thirteen) *M78 "Good Things Come In Small Packages" (takes place after LLH 14.4) *M79 "A Blast From The Past" (takes place after LLH 14.4) *M80 "Her First Mother's Day" (takes place during Chapter Fifteen) *M81 "This Is Man's Work" ( 'Hiding in Plain Sight'/alternate LLH continuity) *M82 "Fidelity, Integrity, Bravery And So On" ( 'Hiding in Plain Sight'/alternate LLH continuity) Other mini writers include smk, Roentgen, Richard Lobinske, Wassersauefer, et al. Minis written by smk will be designated "MSxx". *MS1 "On Physical Attractiveness in Metahumans" (between 12:1 and 12:5) Minis written by Gouka Ryuu will be designated "MGxx". *MG1 "The Devil Deals The Cards" (after 12:6) *MG2 "Fiat Justitia, Ruat Caelum" (during 13:2) Minis written by Roentgen will be designated "MRxx" *MR1 "Benefactor and Inventor" (12:6) *MR2 "Goodbye, Tiffany" (13:1) *MR3 "...But Determined to Try" (during 13:2) *MR4 "The Artist as a Young Woman" (after 13:2) *MR5 "How to Talk to Your Teen (during 4:5) *MR6 "Gaydar" (after 13:7) *MR7 "The Merry Old Land of Oz" (during 13:4) *MR8 "Election Day" (between 13:9 and 'A Legion Halloween') *MR9: "Fundamental Attribution Error" Chapter Fourteen *MR10 "Heave to Position" "A Legion Halloween" and 14:1 *MR11 "Debut" Chapter Thirteen; before 'A Legion Halloween' *MR12 "Advice For The Lovelorn" Chapter Thirteen *MR13 "Transmission" (during the events of Worldburner) *MR** "Arete" (to be determined) *MR** "Girl Fight Tonight" (to be determined) *MR** "Crowd Control" (to be determined) Minis written by legendeld will be designated "MLxx" *ML1 "Package" (between 13.5 and 14.1) Minis written by Richard Lobinske will be designated "MRLxx" *MRL1 "Beta Testing" (between "Election Day" and "Pizza Night with the Girls") *MRL2 "Cats' Night Out" (during 'A Legion Halloween') *MRL3 "Timely Circumstances" during 'A Legion Halloween' and after MRL2) *MRL4 "Ride" (after Chapter 14/the events of "My Sister and Me") Minis written by Wassersauefer will be designated "MWxx" *MW1 "A blessing from God?" *MW2 "Fugitive" *MW3 "Da Boss-King of Impze" *MW4 "Kevin and the Knights" Minis written by psychotol will be designated "MPxx" *MP1 "Win The Battle, Lose The Girl" Minis written by Shiva will be designated "MSVxx" *MSV1 "Scapegrace" *MSV2 "I Didn't See That One Coming..." Legion of Lawndale Heroes Specials LLH Specials are extended-length features that showcase major events occurring within the lives of the Legionnaires, but do not necessarily occur within the mainstream flow of the LLH continuity). Events that occur in LLH Specials will always have extraordinary and long-lasting consequences for those chronicled within; the mutual attraction between Quinn Morgendorffer and USAES cadet Danielle Todds is one example, as is the birth of Emily DeMartino. * LLHS1 "A Legion Halloween" (between "Fundamental Attribution Error" and "No One Is To Blame" * LLHS2 "Tokusatsu Team Up!" (takes place immediately following Chapter Thirteen) * LLHS3 "Fugitive" * LLHS4 "No One Is To Blame" (parallels the events of A Legion Halloween) * LLHS5 "The Other Side of the Looking Glass" (takes place immediately following the events of "The First Battle of Legion Tower") Legion of Lawndale Heroes Alternate Future PPMB Poster Psychotol wrote four stories about a future version of the Legion of Lawndale Heroes under the title Legion of Lawndale Heroes Alternate Future. This non-canon version of the Legion (see below) centers around Tiffany Blum-Deckler who has become a Navy SEAL, yet still remains a Legionnaire. Eight LLH Alternate Future works have been completed as of this date. In a recent episode of the series, a trans-temporal/dimensional conversation occurred between the members of the alternate, older Legionnaires, and their younger counterparts on D-247 (the canon LLH universe). Because of this encounter, the LLH Alternate Future series is now part of the LLH canon universe (as the technology for metaljammers has now been passed down to the canon LLH universe, existing at lease a decade before it would have been invented, or introduced, if it was not meant to be discovered in that universe). Also, the events of The Judith Saga (most notably the introduction of the JK-11 energy assault weapon) has also been made mention of in the LLH Alternate Future continuum. It remains to be seen if there will be further cross-contamination (for example, members of one Legion or the other traveling to the reality of the other). 'Legionnaires on the Air' Begun as an 'Iron Chef' challenge, this series of LLH fics chronicles the appearances of various Legionnaires as they appear on different television programs (predominantly talk and variety programs). The Legionnaires appearing on television, and the programs they have appeared on, are listed below. *'The Daily Show with Jon Stewart' (Daria) *'Saturday Night Live' (Charles/'Upchuck') *'Saturday Night Live' (Tom) *'Sesame Street' (Fran) The events of 'Legionnaires on the Air' were confirmed as canon in the LLH universe as of December 2012. The Legion Roster (current) Daria Morgendorffer/'M' ''' – possesses telepathic and mind-control powers. Can locate the life-emissions of others, project her 'astral form' (which she can also use to enter the dreams of others), and can converse fluently in the languages of anyone she is in close proximity of. (In LLH 13:9, it was shown that she can also use this power in concert with her telepathy to communicate with animals; she must actively attempt to use this facet of her power, and it can also activate if she encounters an animal with mental abilities.) She can also use the metahuman powers of any superhuman (but '''only when both are wearing items composed of Salazarium), and allow those persons to use her powers. Based on Saturn Girl. Daria can use her mind-control powers to transmit even extremely specific commands to a vast number of people within a specific area. Her power allows her to be extremely selective as to whom she affects, to affect individuals that she does not have in sight, and to override/control the autonomic nervous system. Daria's mind-control power can also force individuals to perform actions that they would not normally consider, that they would find repugnant or against their beliefs (such as harm others). Daria's power is properly defined as 'Mind Control/Puppetry'; her targets cannot control their bodies but retain awareness of their predicament. (Unless Daria specifically disallows it, her targets also still retain the capacity for speech.) Daria can project intense psionic energy for offensive purposes. She can control the size and intensity of this energy, and project it as single bolts or beams. She may use these blasts to stun living beings or temporarily scramble the mechanisms of electronic devices (such as the operating systems of robots or A.I. systems). These bolts emanate from Daria's forehead (although it is possible that, with experience, she could project them from any part of her body). Daria's eyes always emit an electric-blue glow just before she is about to fire. Daria had recently discovered that she possesses the power of psychometry; this allows her (by touch) to see the past of a person/object, or if touching an 'attuned object' that is relevant to that person/object, to view that person/object in real time. Daria also possesses the power of telelocation (the same as Julia Carlyle; she can also, by concentrating, track a specific person even within crowds of immense size or even through cities. The range of her psychometric and telelocation powers are unknown at this time; she can precisely locate a person up to ten miles away, or their general location up to twenty-five miles away. (Note: Daria's irises always emit an electric-blue glow whenever she uses any of her powers at high levels. At very high power levels, the glow comes from the entirety of her eyes.) Jane Lane/'Polaris' ' - Possesses the ability to generate and manipulate intense magnetic energies. Able to use her powers to fly (and carry great amounts of weight), and generate magnetic defensive fields that can resist even the force of a tactical nuclear warhead (her fields also protect her from sensory overload; she can also generate a viable environment inside her shields, allowing her to survive in even the most extreme environments). Has recently discovered that she can generate a potent electrostatic charge in her body (in the LLH Mini 'Bull Session', she showed this could be used for sticking to and walking along surfaces as if she had the 'wall-crawling' ability); she can also momentarily 'slice' the Earth's magnetic fields to accelerate herself or others at hyper-speed (resembling teleportation). Based on Cosmic Boy. Recently, Jane has demonstrated the ability to set up self-sustaining magnetic fields in objects and living persons for a number of effects. With the help of Maryann Lyter, she is also learning how to generate multiple magnetic shields, and to 'rotate' those energy flows in order to keep attackers from breaching the fields. Jane has also demonstrated a surprising affinity to Sandi Griffin's sub-ability to triplicate objects, as Sandi can create two doppelganger-selves of Jane. All three versions of Jane are identical, equally powerful, act as Sandi's own doppelgangers do without ill effect, and can remain independent for an unspecified amount of time. To date, Jane is the only person that Sandi's power can generate doppelgangers of. '''Quinn Morgendorffer/'Lightning Lass' ' – Has the ability to generate, project and manipulate massive amounts of electricity (even in hostile environments such as underwater), and is invulnerable to the effects of electricity from other sources. She has learned how to create semisolid objects and constructs (cages, globes, cubes, etc.) made out of electricity. Based on Lightning Lad. Due to the powers of another metahuman, Quinn's power level has been effectively '''doubled (both in actual and potential output). She also is invulnerable to any form of negative interactions with her powers (including superconductivity), which are now no longer affected adversely by intense heat; intense cold, however, does amplify her powers (but she can control the higher levels). In addition to an unprecedented amount of control over her powers, Quinn has also demonstrated: *the ability to transform into an electrical-based matter/energy form that allows her to channel and/or generate greater electrical energies, * the ability to modulate her electrical powers to also generate intense heat as a by-product, doing heat-related and electrical damage to the target. * the ability to levitate when using her recently enhanced powers, * the ability to create electrically-based force fields that can shield her from very powerful explosions. * The ability to use her powers in a telekinetic-like fashion to manipulate objects and accomplish feats of strength. Quinn's can control her electrical output so as to not harm anything or anyone she uses her powers on in this manner (through electrical damage). * the ability to set off a chain-reaction of massive detonations by firing an incredibly powerful electrical blast in the form of a hyper-compressed monofilament beam towards a distant target; the beam begins to sever the electrons from atoms on elements in the air in a straight line towards the target. The blasts become more powerful as they move closer towards the target, reaching nuclear levels of destructive force, and the effect Quinn creates seems possible only in atmosphere (as the effect ceased once it reached solid material). The only time Quinn has demonstrated this ability (to date), thirty-eight detonations occurred, ranging in destructive force from over 500 tons of TNT (the calculated power of the first blast) to the equivalent of a 0.8 megaton nuclear blast (the last explosion). It is possible that more powerful detonations could have occurred, had Quinn been in an area with more space for the effect to develop further. * the ability to absorb the entire electrical potential of Earth's magnetic field, and then fire it in a single burst. This shot's full destructive capacity is currently undisclosed, as it annihilated a person with above Kryptonian invulnerability. (As this happened in 'virtual reality', the actual chance of her power defeating that invulnerability in real life must be debated.) * In LLH 13:9, Quinn demonstrated the ability to detect and track other beings with similar electrical powers. Alexandra (Sandi) Griffin/'Triad' ' – Can create two identical duplicates; has recently learned that she can harness the total power of all her duplicates (in effect, she has the combined physical and mental abilities of nine persons to draw upon). Can triplicate small objects (even complex ones with functions or properties she does not understand) that she can hold in her hands, and living beings up to three times her current weight. Based upon Triplicate Girl/Triad. In Hank Stewart's book Chapter Number One, it is mentioned that Sandi (with the help of a Psychon Mark 30 psionic augmenter) performs an ability called 'hyper-fission/fusion', in which she creates a vast multitude of doppelgangers and simultaneously reabsorbs them, the duplicates also performing the same ability. In doing so, Sandi absorbs the totality of their abilities, becoming - temporarily - a being on the order of Captain Comet. It was said that she only performed this once. '''Tiffany Blum-Deckler/'Wraith' ' – Has the ability to make herself immaterial and phase through solid materials (even through materials of highly dense/stable molecular structures), gases and energy attacks. Based on Phantom Girl. During her training at USAES, Tiffany had discovered that she can channel her powers through other other objects; she is gaining proficiency in the use of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manriki-gusari Manriki-gusari], and can channel her powers through the weapon to ensnare targets and pull them through solid objects such as car doors, walls and floors/ceilings). In the LLH 'Mini' 'The First Battle of Legion Tower', Tiffany referred to herself by her new code-name (replacing her old code-name of 'Phantom'. This change is in part to her time at USAES, her ongoing military training, rising self-confidence and awareness of her own capabilities. During an encounter with Judith and NegaJane, Tiffany exhibited the ability to phase parts of her body as needed while keeping others solid, and the ability (though uncontrolled) to shift through uncountable dimensions (although this was because of freak circumstances). 'Charles Ruttheimer III (Upchuck)/'Chameleon' ' – has the power to transform his physical form into anything that he can imagine, with the actual properties of that substance, or into a perfect duplicate of anyone or anything he can think of. When changing into a person with metahuman abilities, he can duplicate those special abilities (some abilities, such as functional wings or gills, can be duplicated because Charles power in and of itself can be used in that fashion); he risks physical damage or death by assuming the powered form/abilities of another metahuman or paranormal creature for an extended period, or by taking the form of an artifact or device with extraordinary levels of power. (In The First Battle of Legion Tower, Charles nearly died after not only duplicating the space cruiser Argo, but by perfectly duplicating and firing the Argo's famed Wave-Motion Gun to destroy a massive force of millions of attacking beings. Based on Chameleon Boy. 'Anastasia (Stacy) Rowe/'Wildcat' ' – Possesses feral mutations that allow her enhanced senses, strength and endurance, the ability to track by scent, and the ability to extend her incisors, finger- and toenails and use them as edged weapons. Also possesses superhuman speed, an enhanced healing ability, the ability to acclimate her body for survival in any environment, and the ability to leap great distances. Can fly at supersonic speeds, and create 'energy claws' which can be projected away at targets, or used to slash through the molecular bonds of most solid materials and moderately-powerful energy fields. Can assume a feline-humanoid hybrid form with increased healing abilities and physical characteristics; takes on a predatory mindset when in this form. When feeling properly contented, she can purr. Based on Timber Wolf. 'Brittany Taylor/'Cover Girl' ' – Possesses the ability to become invisible to any form of detection, including scent, thermal, audio and ultrasonic/vibration; can extend her invisibility to anything that she is in physical contact with, and over vast amounts of material/distances. Can use her power through energy fields or powers that simulate or resist physical contact; can also use her powers to render only specific parts of an object invisible. Can also make invisible objects visible. Based on Invisible Kid. 'Thomas Lyman (Tom) Sloane/'Ultra' ' – Possesses Kryptonian-level abilities (strength, speed, invulnerability, flight, 'heat vision', etc.), but can only use one of his abilities at a time, but can instantly shift between them. Possesses ‘shape-vision’ (he can see through solid objects, including lead, and make out incredibly fine-detailed outlines of the objects he is looking at (he can see the letters on a printed page inside a suitcase), heat vision, and microscopic/telescopic vision. Based on Ultra Boy. {As per the events of the LLH Mini 'Fraternity Brothers', Tom has access to all of his abilities, and is now at the same power level as a Kryptonian. The mental controls in his mind have also been broken; the mental block sealing off his powers, however, still appears intact. Also, due to the efforts of David Allen Farrington, Tom will be able to identify anyone who tries to activate the implanted mental controls in his mind. 'Michael (Mack) Mackenzie/'Inferno' ' - possesses the ability to generate and project immense amounts of heat, light, flame and various gases, as well as the ability to control his powers to an amazing degree. (He can, however, temporarily exhaust his powers after a vast expenditure.) Can absorb massive amounts of EM radiation from active sources, irradiated objects/areas (in the latter case, rendering them safe to handle or enter) and persons/entities that use/generate energies in that manner; can heal from all forms of damage due to EM-based energy emissions/exposure. Can actually 'see' all forms of energy and radiation through the EM spectrum, and use his powers to fly. Based on Sun Boy. As a result of studies performed at the United States Academy of Extranormal Studies, Mack has discovered several new facets of his powers. These include: *the ability to generate oxygen and sustain his powers while in space or underwater. A side-effect of this power allows Mack to generate a 'life-support field' around his body that protects him while in hostile conditions. *The ability to drain the energies of metahuman beings whose powers are either based on/dependent upon energies found within the electromagnetic spectrum, or are flame/heat-based. He can do this by touch or at a short distance. The process is quite painful for the victim, leaving them barely conscious and unable to move for a period of time. In the LLH 'Mini' 'Network Connections', it was revealed that Mack possesses the elemental affinity of Quintessence (much as Will Vandon does); it was also revealed that his affinity was activated (without his knowledge) into a full-fledged metahuman ability by his Ringbearer lover (an alternate-universe counterpart to Alyssa Milano. As a result, Mack's ease in using his powers, as well as aspects of them that would not normally be associated with flame-based powers (such as absorption of life-energies; he can only do this at present with persons with EM-based or flame-based powers), is due to his elemental-affinity power. '(NOTE: Mack lost his elemental-affinity powers (and related boosts to his natural powers) due to [[Worldburner|events during the latter stages of ''The Judith Conflict]].) Julia Carlyle/'Archangel' ' - possesses functional wings that allow her to fly at Kryptonian velocities; possesses the ability to generate ultra-powerful sonic energies which can pass even through a vacuum or underwater (she can also duplicate other voices and sounds, and possesses 'super-ventriloquism'); has the power of telelocation; possesses an ultra-powerful healing ability that is also present in her body fluids for use by others. Also can extend her finger/toenails into talons. Based on Dawnstar. '''Fran Lawrence/'Micron' ' - possesses the ability to control the molecular structure of her body, allowing her to shrink to sub-atomic sizes (as well as shrink other brings/objects, return them to normal sizes), and control the mass of her body and other objects/beings (allowing her to retain her full-size physical attributes, and attain superhuman resilience to damage when in smaller sizes). Also possesses a pair of artificial 'wings' that reduce in size as she does which give her resistance to friction and flight ability. Based on Shrinking Violet. 'Jodie Landon/'Brainiac' ' - possesses a radically-enhanced hyper-intellect which allows her to master and demonstrate knowledge of any subject, retain that knowledge indefinitely, extrapolate upon that knowledge and use it to easily succeed in any intellectual challenge. Her intellect also allows her to examine any materials or technologies on-hand, and repair them or devise new devices or technologies based upon her studies. She has been shown to develop and build incredibly advanced devices in unusually short periods of time (in LLH 13:9, Jodie revealed that she had built a ultra-powerful, miniaturized supercomputer - one capable of completely subjugating an artificial intelligence-run primary mainframe for a research laboratory in less than thirty seconds - in less than six hours.) Based upon Braniac 5. 'Trent Lane/'Frost' ' - can control thermal variations and moisture in the area surrounding him, allowing him various ice- and cold-related powers. He has been shown to manipulate the temperature of an area around himself (or the objects within that area) with incredible precision, create 'thermal shields' that can resist even solar-level heat and flame (and their secondary effects), and generate ice-based objects that he can shape in any way that he can imagine. Preliminary tests indicate that Trent has the ability to generate immense amounts of ice (given a large surce of moisture to work with) and can control the temperature of a vast area with ease. Based upon Polar Boy. '''Jaime White/'Black Star' - can generate and control gravitational fields for various effects, including negating gravity to simulate super-strength, the ability to fly at extreme speeds, move objects in a telekinetic-like fashion, block or redirect projectiles and energy effects, and making objects effectively weightless or immovably heavy. Based upon Star Boy. Karen Disher/'Alchemist'- has the ability to control chemical reactions, both physical and nuclear. She can speed up, slow down or neutralize any chemical reactions within a three thousand foot radius. Able to temporarily boost her strength to near Kryptonian levels for brief periods of about a minute by flooding herself with a kind of super adrenaline, although this leaves her feeling weak and vulnerable afterwards. Based upon Chemical King. Legion Colors The Legionnaires wear colored uniforms, and references to these colors are made throughout the series. Each Legionnaire chooses two colors, one for the square-cut, short sleeved tunic and another color for the shirt color that is worn underneath the tunic. The pants match the color of the tunic, giving each Legionnaire a "two-toned" appearance -- one color for the body and one color for the shirt underneath. The rule is that only solid colors will be chosen and that no Legionnaire should have a uniform that exactly matches any other Legionnaire. The only exceptions to the rules above are for Sandi Griffin, whose undershirt is white on one side and violet on the other, and for Brittany Taylor whose "primary" color is camouflage. Brittany is the only Legionnaire wearing a non monochrome pattern for the tunic and is capable of choosing which type of camo -- forest, urban, desert, etc. -- she will wear. In LLH 12.3, the entire Legion was presented with copies of their uniforms made out of unstable molecules, which allow them to use their powers without harm to the uniforms, and also allows the uniforms to conform to those powers (for example, Brittany's uniform goes invisible as she does, etc.). Several Legionnaires have made 'under-the-table' deals (not illegal, just done in an expedient manner to skirt time-consuming paperwork) with a number of USAES cadets for reciprocating goods and services; a deal to fabricate standard items of clothing for Legionnaires (including fashionable outfits and footwear) was one such deal made. Name Tunic Color Shirt Color(s) Jane Lane Red White Daria Morgendorffer Blue White Quinn Morgendorffer Pink Black Sandi Griffin Burnt Gold White Violet Tiffany Blum-Deckler White White Charles "Upchuck" Ruttheimer Blue Orange Stacy Rowe Green Red Brittany Taylor Camouflage Olive Drab Tom Sloane Blue Red Michael "Mack" Mackenzie Fire red Canary Yellow Julia Carlyle Pink White Fran Lawrence Violet Black Jodie Landon Purple Purple Jamie White Black Neon Orange Trent Lane Purple Silver Karen Disher Emerald Magenta At some point after LLH 13.2, new uniforms were created for the Legionnaires. These uniforms were designed to be much more durable and provide more protection than the unarmored tunics. All of the new uniforms had the same basic black background color. The two colors chosen by the Legionnaires initially are still represented. The tunic (primary) color is now represented as a geometric design in the form of stripes, circles, lines and solid areas at various places on the uniform. The shirt (secondary) color is now represented in the undershirt, gloves, and colored wrist cuffs of the jacket. Brittany's camouflage can still be seen on the solid areas of the uniform. Sandi's original two-tone undershirt is represented in different ways (violet undershirt with distinct white collar trim, violet gloves with white cuff area). Legionnare boots are usually black with a shoestring the color of the primary color, but there are exceptions - Sandi's violet shoestrings, Tiffany's white colored boots, etc. The only Legionnaires never to have worn the older uniforms are Julia, Fran, Jodie, and Trent - the newer generation of Legionnaires. Tiffany did not wear the newer generation of uniforms until 13.7, being absent from the Legion during the changeover in uniforms. Jodie wore a facsimile of the newer uniform when she revealed her abilities to Daria for the first time. In LLH 13.8, Julia Carlyle was seen wearing a Legion uniform. Her uniform colors are pink and white; however, her uniform also possesses active camouflage elements (which allows her to blend in easier with her environment during flight). In LLH 14.2, Trent Lane appeared for the first time in his Legion uniform, with ice-blue as his uniform colors. In LLH 14.4, Jaime White also appeared in Legion uniform for the first time; his colors were black and orange. Legion Logo The standard Legion logo is the "red ribbon" logo. It is a standard white circle with a red outer border and a red lower-case L shaped ribbon in the middle. It is the "official" Legion logo and is used on stationary and advertising. A larger version of this logo is affixed to the side of Legion Tower. Legionnaires wear this logo over the right breast pocket regardless of color scheme. Only two Legionnaires are permitted to wear alternate logos. Tiffany Blum-Deckler's logo replaces red with white and white with black in order for the logo to show up against her white tunic. Mack Mackenzie's logo replaces red with yellow and has eight large compass points at the circumference of the border, giving the logo the appearance of a miniature sun. When newer uniforms were created for the Legionnaires after LLH 13.2, the logo was moved to a connecting flap which partially fastens the jacket. The logo is smaller than the right-breast logo from the tunics. Due to the fact that the flap in the second generation of uniforms is black, Tiffany no longer wears the black-background white-ribbon version of the logo and wears the standard logo with the newer generation of uniform. Mack continues to wear the sun-and-compass logo, of a smaller size to fit the flap. Mack is the only Legionnaire (at present) to wear an alternate logo with the newer generation of uniforms. With the events of LLH 13.8, the Legion logo was also changed from being a strictly ornamental uniform decoration to a micro-thin videocamera apparatus, which can send broadcast-quality video and sound to an appropriate source over great distances (through satellite connections). It is implied (but not stated) that the logo is the camera, and the camera is maintained by removing the logo from the uniform and reattaching it as necessary. Original Characters Main article: List of Legion of Lawndale Heroes original characters Fanon Characters * Renee Andrews * Kyle Armalin * William Appleton * Odell Jones * Fran Lawrence * Martin Peters * Danielle Todds Crossover Characters * Lex Luthor * Lionel Luthor Links *Legion of Lawndale Heroes at PPMB *Legion of Lawndale Heroes at fanfiction.net *https://www.wattpad.com/story/152138879-legion-of-lawndale-heroes Legion of Lawndale Heroes (first 10 parts) on Wattapad *https://www.wattpad.com/story/160768849-legion-of-lawndale-heroes-v2 Legion of Lawndale Heroes (2nd part by Brothers Grimace) on Wattapad Category: 2005 in fanfiction Category: 2007 in fanfiction Category: 2008 in fanfiction Category: 2009 in fanfiction Category: 2010 in fanfiction Category: 2011 in fanfiction Category: Stories Category: Series Category: Alternate Universe Groups Category: Daria Fanworks Awards winning entry Category: Shared Dariaverse